


All I Need Is You

by Spoodlemonkey



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Current Season, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, The win over the Islanders, Travis' first game back after his shoulder injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: Travis' first game back from his shoulder injury, Andreas has the flu. Cue soft boys.





	All I Need Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own! I watched...a lot of Leaf to Leaf to work out these boys voices and I'm not sure if I have them yet. Andreas' English is awesome in interviews, now if only my Spanish were that good!  
> Fell in love with these two after their on ice cuddles, come join me and share in the obsession! Don't know, don't own.

Travis is searching in vain for his spare charger when the lump on the bed mumbles something unintelligible at him. He tosses aside a sweater with his number on it, making a mental note that _this_ is where it’s disappeared to, trying to remember if he’d just not unpacked it after the last away game. The lump lets out an unhappy noise and he glances over, distracted. He’s on a time limit before he has to pick up Calle and he still has to stop at his own apartment for his suit.

“What?”

Andreas is just a tuft of blond hair sticking out of his nest, but he tugs the blanket down far enough that Travis can see the rest of his face- his glazed eyes and pink cheeks and the _massive_ pout he’s wearing.

“S’not fair.” His accent is thicker than usual, tired from the fever and his throat sore.

“What isn’t?” The pile he’s sorting through reveals the headphones he thought he’d lost, but still no charger.

“It’s your first game back and I’m _sick_.” Andreas makes a displeased sound and burrows deeper into the blankets again. “Want to be on the ice with you.”

And Travis. Travis fucking _melts_.

Fuck the charger, he can get a new one along the way.  

He bounces his way onto the bed, curling himself around the mound of blankets- and Andreas- and tugs the blankets back down far enough that he can see his boyfriends face. He presses a kiss to his forehead, his cheek, his chin. Andreas grunts and tries to roll away but Travis holds him still.

“ _Don’t_ ,” Andreas whines. “You’ll get sick too.”

“Nah, your germs are scared of me.” He’s pretty confident about it considering what he’d done to cheer Andreas up yesterday. He presses another smacking kiss to Andreas’ cheek, feeling the heat coming off him. He checks the clock. “Time for more Advil.”

They get Andreas upright long enough to get more Advil into him, and Travis watches carefully as he goes through a bottle of gatorade. By then Andreas is half asleep, listing over and Travis has to help him back under the covers, a worry making him linger longer than he should.

His phone beeps reminding him that he’s already running behind. It’s going to be a miracle if he makes it to Calle on time.

Andreas rubs his cheek against the pillow and Travis can’t help but reach out and run his fingers gently through his hair, watching the way Andreas sighs and leans into the touch, a sweet smile stretching across his lips.

Travis _really_ doesn’t want to leave him.

It’s a bit of a startling revelation. It’s his first game back, he should be dying to get back on the ice- and he is- but Andreas should be there, with him.

“You need to get going,” Andreas mumbles, blinking sleepy eyes open to peer up at him.

“Don’t wanna.” Travis admits.

Andreas’ expression softens and he slides on hand out of the depths of the blankets to squeeze Travis’ thigh.

“I don’t want you to go either. I’ll set an alarm so I can watch the game.” Andreas promises.

Travis’ chest is tight when he leans down and brushes a slow, lingering kiss to Andreas’ cheek. Andreas hums, eyes sliding closed as Travis reluctantly pulls back. He’s almost asleep by the time Travis has his go bag ready and he looks small and frail tucked in, in the middle of the bed. They’re not even staying overnight in New York, he reminds himself. And Jake had offered to come by if need be.

He’s kicking himself for not having gone to get his game day suit sooner; it would have meant more time with Andreas if he had have gone yesterday to get it from his apartment. Hell, it wouldn’t have been an issue at all if they just _shared_ an apartment.

He freezes, hand on the doorknob.

That is...well that’s a _thought_.

 

::

 

Travis is riding a high when he gets off the ice later.

They beat the Islanders on their own _home ice_ and Johnny got his first point against his former team. It was a pretty fucking good game. He’s got a slew of texts when he checks his phone on the bus to the airport, from Jake, from a few friends, from Andreas. Apparently Andreas _did_ get up to watch the game- they clearly need a television in the bedroom. He gets a pretty cute selfie of Andreas with all the blankets off the bed wrapped around him like a cocoon on the couch. The texts disappear in the second period and reappear in the third so he must’ve fallen asleep halfway through. At least he got to see their win.

Travis sends him a quick text, eager to call and share the high but not wanting to wake him if he’s asleep. He doesn’t get a reply so he leaves it, they’ll be home soon.

It’s a short flight back and they’re given the morning off to prepare for their game against the ‘Canes. He drops Calle off and then hurries home- when did he start thinking of Andreas’ apartment as _home_ \- letting himself in. The apartment is dark, the television still on, though muted and it’s enough to light his way. He strips off his jacket as he goes, kicks off his shoes. The couch is empty so he keeps going, undoing the buttons of his dress shirt as he does.

The bedroom is dark but he can hear Andreas’ soft snuffles and his heart does a complicated little flip. He tosses his dress shirt over the chair in the corner, strips out of his pants and socks, and crawls onto the bed. It’s hard to find the edge of the blankets with how tightly Andreas has them wrapped around himself but he manages, easing himself under the massive pile. Andreas is a _furnace_ but Travis braves it to wrap himself around him, an arm thrown over his hips, feeling how warm his skin still is. He won’t be playing against the ‘Canes, which _sucks_ , but he’d rather have a happy, healthy Andreas on the ice with him rather than forcing himself to go back too soon.

Andreas stirs and Travis presses a kiss to his collarbone.

“Travis?” He mumbles.

He laughs. “Who else would it be?”

“Welcome home.” Andreas yawns, snuggling closer. The fondness he feels is overwhelming.

God, he loves him.

“Hey,” Travis nudges him, selfishly trying to keep him awake for a little longer, eager for more of his attention. “We should move in together.”

Andreas stills. He blinks wide eyes at Travis, dark and glittering in the dim light from the street.

“What?”

“I was thinking,” Travis continues before he loses his nerve. He’s an _all in_ kinda guy and this just feels _right_ . “I’m here all the time anyways. And it _sucked_ leaving you to go back to my place.”

“Lazy,” Andreas chides weakly.

“Dude, I’m so gone for you, I just wanna spend all my time with you.”

“You do. We don’t need to _live_ together to do that.”

Apprehension starts to settle in at the lack of answer. Maybe that _is_ his answer. Maybe Andreas just doesn’t feel as strongly as he does.

“If you don’t want to, just tell me.”

“Travis, I have a fever, it’s after one in the morning, you _just_ woke me up.” he can’t _quite_ see Andreas rolling his eyes but he knows he is. “Give me a chance to catch up.”

“That’s not a no.” Hope bubbles up through him and he latches on to it.

“It’s a _yes_ .” Andreas confirms and Travis huffs out a laugh, giddy, pressing his lips to Andreas once, twice until Andreas pulls away. “You dick, now _you’ll_ get sick.”

“Then we can be sick _together_.” Travis beams at him.

“You’re such a sap.” Andreas’ voice is overly fond.

Travis can’t help but kiss him again.

 


End file.
